


Delicate

by oldwickedsongs



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Character Study, First War with Voldemort, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 16:38:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15028757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oldwickedsongs/pseuds/oldwickedsongs
Summary: A character study of young Lucius Malfoy and the man who will change his life forever. An attempt to wake up old muses.





	Delicate

Lucius was thirteen when he first met the Dark Lord and it was love at first sight.

He was not a handsome man, not like Lucius heard his father’s friends speak of Voldemort when he was still called Tom Riddle but he commanded the room with an easy skill. He was taller then Abraxas by a head, slender and flowed like water over rock. But he was taunt. Cold.

Obscene.

When he moved, it was like clockwork- jagged and sudden with an unusual edge. But Tom could also move like silk, and when his eyes caught you- red and narrow like a snake’s- it was already too late.

The Snake had coiled and hissed, and in Voldemort’s throat it sounded like laughter- albeit choking and rough. “Hello, little Malfoy.”

Lucius had stood up straight then, all bluster and blue eyes. He looked like his mother, his father said often, all narrow and delicate. Nothing like a Malfoy at all. “My Lord.”

Voldemort’s smile was cold, but the hand he offered- with it’s skin all taunt parchment was warm to the first touch. “And you learn fast,” he whispered. “Tell me what brings you here?”

“Curiosity.” He drawled, keeping his heart in his throat. “Boredom.”

Another laugh- like icy rain against a window and Voldemort shifted to his full weight, standing like a haggard old man. Lucius stepped forward to steady him and when the Dark Lord touched his shoulder, Lucius regretted his actions. “…sly, my little Malfoy.” A breathless laugh and the hand tightened Lucius’ wrist as if he would never let go. “So sly. Yes….I think we’ll serve each other well. Don’t you?”


End file.
